


[Podfic] When I'm Gone

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Demons don't make tender, gentle love. That's not what Ruby's asking for when she bends knee to the demon inside the dental hygienist, bowing her head.
Relationships: Lilith/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215303
Kudos: 10
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I'm Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338740) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201278.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611381878272966656/fandom-supernatural-pairing-lilithruby), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/spn_whenimgone_gorgeousnerd_sylvaine).

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/spn_whenimgone_gorgeousnerd_sylvaine.mp3) (3.1 MB | 0:06:35)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
